Heather Dromgoole (Handsome: A Netflix Mystery Movie)
Heather Dromgoole (Hailee Keanna Lautenbach) was a villainess from the 2017 Netflix film, Handsome: A Netflix Mystery Movie. She was the babysitter for Nora Vanderwheel, the new next-door neighbor of the film's main protagonist, Detective Gene Handsome. Heather's first appearance in the film has Handsome attempting to leave his new neighbors a batch of cookies given to him by Lieutenant Tucker (despite him being on a diet) as a welcoming present. Heather, however, adamantly refused to take the cookies or even open the door to Handsome, resulting in him leaving the cookies on the front porch after assuring Heather that he wasn't a "creep" as Heather appeared to suspect. The next day, Handsome is called to a crime scene along with his partner Fleur Scozzari, where he was surprised to find that Heather had been murdered, with her body being dismembered and placed in the front yard of actor Talbert Bacorn in the form of the Star of David. Over the course of Handsome's investigation, Heather was revealed as having been a habitual thief against her employer, with Nora (despite regarding Heather as a good babysitter to her daughter Carys) stating that Heather had a habit of stealing her clothes. Handsome also spoke with Heather's roommate Amanda, who described Heather as a "problematic roommate" due to her frequently insulting her and being rude. Amanda also revealed that Heather was dating an older man, and how she had received a bottle of Silky Lamb (an expensive lotion) from him. It was initially believed Heather's lover was Lloyd Vanderwheel (Nora's ex-husband), who revealed that his relationship with Heather was strictly professional and how he had learned she had previously blackmailed her high school English teacher. Heather's phone records ultimately showed the truth extent of her and Lloyd's relationship: she had been hired by Lloyd to spy on Nora, providing him with information to use against his ex-wife in their ongoing custody battle over Carys. It was through Heather's job with Lloyd that she attended a celebrity gala with him, posing as his assistant. During the gala, Heather became annoyed that she was unable to receive a "swag bag" that were only being given to celebrity guests, leading her to befriend Talbert Bacorn, who was also in attendance at the gala. This led to the pair having a tryst, with Heather succeeding in receiving her gift bag and using some of the Silky Lamb lotion on Talbert before they had sex. Later on, Heather went to Talbert's house for another tryst, being covered with the lotion by Talbert beforehand. Afterwards, Heather and Talbert began watching one of Talbert's older films, which prompted Heather to begin mocking Talbert's performance. In a blind rage, Talbert shoved Heather, causing her to fatally strike her head on one of his award trophies. Afterwards, Talbert covered his tracks by using his neighbor's tools to dismember Heather's corpse, forming them in the Star of David on his yard due to being a self-hating Jew. Category:2010s Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Friend Category:Killed By Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma